onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabe Kabe no Mi
The Kabe Kabe no Mi is a Devil Fruit that allows the user to erect invisible force fields. It was eaten by Le Mime Appearance The fruit is white with black strips on it, the faint outlines of swirls visible. It is shaped like a lichen. Strengths The major strengths of the fruit is that the user can erect invisible force fields to block attacks. The force fields are invisible unless the user chooses them to be visible, so they are useful for surprising the enemy. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that the force fields aren't indestructible. A strong enough attack can break them down. Also, the walls, though invisible, are still physical, so they can be covered in paint and other substances to become visible. Aside from that, the user is still susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Le Mime uses the fruit to make the famed tricks of a mime real, allowing the invisible wall tricks to make actual invisible walls. Attacks As Le Mime does not speak, these attacks are never specifically stated by Le Mime. Most of them are explained by other characters, or never explained at all. * Kabe Kabe no Shield: Creates a small, mobile wall on the user's forearm to use as a shield. * Kabe Kabe no Barrier: Erects a wall in front of the user to block attacks. * Kabe Kabe no Mirror: Erects a special barrier that, rather than blocking attacks, reflects them back at the enemy. However, due to the reflecting nature, it can only be activated for an instant, and thus must be timed properly to reflect the attack. Le Mime is always seen slightly panting after using it. * Kabe Kabe no Stairs: Creates a series of horizontal force fields to use as invisible stairs, allowing the user to reach high places and combat enemies that can fly. * Kabe Kabe no Box: Creates five walls to form a box around the enemy, trapping them. However, the enemy can still escape from below. * Kabe Kabe no Smash: Erects a barrier in front of the user, then sends it jerking or flying forward to smash the enemy with a solid wall, akin to running right into a brick wall. * Kabe Kabe no Labyrinth: This erects a series of walls around the area to create a maze that the enemy must escape. If they try to jump or fly out, more walls will be added to make the maze taller so they cannot escape. Because the walls are invisible, the user must feel their way around. However, it can be gotten through if the user uses their senses to find a way out. The maze takes a great deal of concentration to maintain, so Le Mime is defenseless while using it. Trivia * Le Mime and his power are largely based on a mime character from a show called Xiaolin Showdown, which featured an early episode with a magical mime that could make invisible walls. At one point, he traps some of the main characters in an invisible box. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia